<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Find the Bogeyman by reylomami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310332">Find the Bogeyman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylomami/pseuds/reylomami'>reylomami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everything's consensual, F/M, Fluff and Smut, GINGERROSE bitch, Modern AU, Mourning Rey, No Pregnancy, Nobody Dies, Somewhat Unsafe Sex, Tags to be added, alcoholism vibes but not really, burn this pale vibes, but not really, but she was never married, rey has prudish vibes but is it her or is it her past, small town vibes, what do you have when you have two terribly lonely and aching people meet, writer tries to do vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylomami/pseuds/reylomami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, a violent knock on her door is heard. Rey, recently mourning the loss of her fiance, tends to the injured man behind it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Here comes the boogeyman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind was howling more violently than usual. Rey had forgotten to close the window to its fullest before going to bed. But now that it was in the middle of the night, with her tucked in in the dark, she refused to get up and do so. </p><p>The rattling of the curtain blinds against the glass window was spooking her already. She shut her eyes tight and wished that she wasn’t so painfully alone again. Hot tears soon seeped out of her shut eyes. The sound of violent rattling gave way to the sound of her sniffles against her pillow. </p><p>The combination of it all flared her loneliness. </p><p>If her fiance were still alive he’d get up and shut the window to its fullest, not without ticking in annoyance at her bad habit. Regardless, he’d always return back to bed and let them go back to sleep. </p><p>But he was no longer around. It wasn’t even as if he had left her for someone else. He <em> died </em>. There was no getting back from that. </p><p>Rey pressed her face into her pillow and willed for the foreboding sound of bad weather to go away.</p><p>
  <em> Bang! Bang! Bang! </em>
</p><p>Her eyes opened in fullest attention. That was no longer the sound of impending rain.</p><p>
  <em> Bang! Bang! Bang! </em>
</p><p>She scrambled to sit up, wrapping her blanket around her chest, her breath hiking up as a new chill ran down her spine. There was someone at her door.</p><p>“Open up! I know you’re in there!” A gruff voice demanded - <em> pleaded? </em> - from outside. </p><p>This finally set the alarms off for her. She scrambled to turn on all the lights as she hurried out of the room, making a quick detour to grab a knife from the kitchen.</p><p>When she finally walked up to peek through the peephole, she jumped back when another series of violent knocking bumped her off of her own door. Without unlatching the door chain, she finally opened it by a fraction.</p><p>“It’s the middle of the night. What do you want?”</p><p>She clutched her knife firmly behind her, willing her reflex to save her should the stranger grab her through the narrow gap of the door. </p><p>The stranger in question was a large man. When he neared his face to the gap of the door, much to her disapproval, she noticed his large hand pressing the bottom of his outer shirt against his face. It was bloodied.</p><p>“I need help.”</p><p>She should refuse him. She was alone, unequipped to defend herself except for her meagre kitchen knife. She should turn him away.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Find someone else.”</p><p>“Please,” the stranger pleaded once more. His voice had gone quieter, as if realising he had spooked her enough for a bad impression initially. “I’ll get out of your way right after.”</p><p>She wasn’t sure what it was that made her agree to it: the earnestness in his voice, the powerless look in his demeanour, the steadfast gaze he kept on her that willed her to give in.</p><p>Rey finally unlatched the chain and opened the door wide enough. She kept her wary eyes on him as he gingerly stepped into her space, her knife hidden behind her back. As the light illuminated his features, she noticed in greater detail the bloody mess that he was trying to hide on the side of his face. </p><p>It took her every will not to wince in front of him. “Just sit yourself on the couch.”</p><p>The man turned and ambled over to where she pointed to. There was a limp to his gait but she made no further comment except to tell him she was going to get supplies. </p><p>When she returned to him with a damp cloth and first aid kit, the large man was sprawled across her couch. His head rested on the armchair, and one of his long legs dangling off from the other end while the other on the floor. He made her couch look miniature. </p><p>“Here,” she announced. He looked up at her with a squinting eye, not the injured one covered by his arm, and shifted with what he could to make room for her. </p><p>Rey perched herself with the little space that he afforded her. “Arm off,” she instructed methodically, before bending down to clean the mess on his face.</p><p>When he did release his face for her to clean, she swallowed down her revulsion. His face was sliced open. Not deep enough that needed stitching, but serious enough that might cause an infection. </p><p>“What happened here?” She asked, failing to keep her distaste in check.   </p><p>“Brawl fight. <em> Ow! </em>” </p><p>“Don’t move!”</p><p>“You’re pressing too hard - <em> Ow! </em>” </p><p>Rey finished the most sensitive part and started cleaning his face where there were blood stains. He quietened down too as soon as her strokes were evidently gentler.</p><p>“What happened to Mitaka?” He had the gall to make conversation with her.</p><p>“He sold this place to me,” she answered him tacitly. She’d never met Mitaka but instantly recognised the name because her friend Finn had liaised with him on her behalf to buy this new place.</p><p>“Fucker didn’t tell me.”</p><p>Rey refrained from rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Well, it’s not normal for one to barge into someone’s place in the middle of the night. Friend or otherwise.”</p><p>“I didn’t <em> barge </em> into your place. You let me in.”</p><p>“Because <em> you </em> asked for help.”</p><p>The man fell into silence, chastened. His eyes followed her every moment and this soon peeved Rey as she moved on to dress his wound. She tried to distract herself from his pointed gaze.</p><p>“What kind of fight did you get into?”</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>When she looked at him after speaking at the same time, she shook her head to signal to him to answer her first.</p><p>“Just some dumbfuck who thought I was sweet-talking his beau.”</p><p>“Were you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Sweet-talking his beau?”</p><p>“Fuck, I don’t know,” he groaned. “Thought she was a sister or something. In-bred locals is a thing here anyway.”</p><p>Rey did not comment on it, merely nudging his face to the side so she could work on the stretch on his collarbone.</p><p>“You’re lucky your neck didn’t get sliced.”</p><p>He doesn’t say anything except to cuss something indecipherable. They fell into silence and she preferred it that way. She wouldn’t call it a companionable silence though, because she was eerily aware of how she was just mourning her loss of companionship just before this. </p><p>“Are you a nurse?”</p><p>“No.” She answered before he could follow up with another question, “I’m trained at first aid.”</p><p>“Out of your own will?”</p><p>“No, I was a teacher.”</p><p>“And what are you now?”</p><p>“You ask too many questions.”</p><p>At this, the man’s chest rose, rumbling in humour. “Mitaka was always the talkative one. How the tables have turned.”</p><p>“Who was he to you?”</p><p>The man hedged, “We work together.”</p><p>Something about his hesitance made her rethink the veracity off his answer. Who on Earth disturbs co-workers in the middle of the night at their doorstep?</p><p>“Quite the relationship you have there.”</p><p>”What relationship?”</p><p>”Showing up at your co-worker’s place in the dead of the night?”</p><p>”He’s used to it.”</p><p>Rey paused, suddenly confused as to the nature of their working relationship.</p><p>“No, it’s not like that,” he was quick to defend. “We’re not - y’know. Or I’m not at least. I don’t know about him.”</p><p>“So you disturb him in the middle of the night because he allows you to on the basis of work?”</p><p>“Quite frankly, yes.”</p><p>Rey finished her work on his collarbone and released her hands from him. She stared at him directly, all business-mode. “This isn’t going to happen again, okay?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Kylo.”</p><p>Rey packed up her kit items. She knew his eyes were following her again, waiting for her to share her name in turn.</p><p>“Rey.”</p><p>“Very apt.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” She snapped at him, sleep deprivation taking its toll on her already.</p><p>Kylo has a stupefied look on his face. “I just thought that - “</p><p>The thunder outside roared to life and the pelting sound of rain followed right after. Looking back at him, she frowned when he shrugged instead of finishing his sentence.</p><p>“I know this is a lot to ask,” he said as she disappeared into the corner to keep her items. “But I’d appreciate it if you’d let me stay the night.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I don’t have a ride - “</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Rey came back to him and had her hands on her hips. “I helped you already. You said you’d get out of my hair after I help you.”</p><p>Kylo seals his lips, nodding acquiescently. “Right, okay.”</p><p>He got up and Rey watched him carefully. Just to be sure that he’d leave for good. She had enough of a scare for the night already. </p><p>But as she watched him limp towards her door - no, he was just pigeon-toed, like her fiance had been - a foreign sense of guilt nagged at her.</p><p>When her fiance had been alive, he was always there to remind her in little ways to be less harsh and critical of the world. She did not need to be the by-product of a rough childhood and that she had to reassert her own power over her own life. What would he think of her now if he was still alive? He’d be appalled to know she turned away a wounded man to brave the unforgiving weather outside.</p><p>“Kylo, wait.”</p><p>Kylo looked over his shoulder. The white patch of bandage over his face made his features more discernible unlike when it was bloodied and hidden.</p><p>“I’ll get you a blanket.”</p><p>This seemed to surprise him. But he was quick to close his mouth and nodded graciously. </p><p>“You have to promise,” Rey halted in her steps, “That you won’t bother me <em> ever </em> again?”</p><p>“Yes, never.” Kylo nodded earnestly. “Thank you, Rey.”</p><p>When she returned with blankets and a pillow to rest his head more comfortably on the armchair, Kylo thanked her again.</p><p>“What made you change your mind?”</p><p>“It’s raining.” It wasn’t the entire truth but it was convenient enough.</p><p>“I really appreciate this.”</p><p>“Ok, goodnight then.”</p><p>She didn’t wait for him to take off his shoes and settle before she turned the lights off. She returned to her room, pressing onto the lock button as she turned the knob closed behind her, hoping he wouldn’t hear the click of it. She didn’t need him to know she was still highly-suspicious of him. Though he probably already knew anyway. He had disturbed her in the first place.</p><p>Rey cuddled herself to sleep again, but sleep never came to her. Her eyes remain fixated on the window, and the damned gap she left behind. The lights were off already, she didn’t want to get up anymore. </p><p>Even when the break of dawn came, her eyes remained opened, attentive to her environment. The rain had long stopped and it was only then when she heard the shuffling of feet outside. Her breathing paused as she anticipated what he could be doing outside. </p><p>But the anticipation dissolved as soon as she heard the click of the main door. Absolute silence came after, just like how it should be in her empty house.</p><p>The same awareness of how alone she was flared in her chest right then. She closed her eyes but instead of falling asleep she was crying in self-pity again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't let the boogeyman bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See newly added tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have real guts walking back in here, Kylo.”</p><p>“Just pour me one.”</p><p>It had been three days since he had his face cut by Teedo. <em> That fat fuck </em>. Three days since he barged into the tiny house that used to belong to Mitaka. He’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t thought about Rey since the morning he left. For three nights he had to resist the temptation to knock on her doorstep and start anew on their introduction. No need to scare her any further.</p><p>“Didn’t think Mitaka was capable of fixing you up so well,” Phasma commented when she came back with his usual pint. He was no longer bandaging up his face, thinking it only drew more attention than if he let his healing slash be left uncovered. </p><p>He told her Mitaka didn’t fix it. The large woman was mildly interested, but she didn’t pursue the conversation and moved on to tend to other patrons, leaving Kylo to nurse his drink by himself.</p><p>Someone slid up to his side and the nasally voice of Hux came to attention. The redhead whistled for Phasma’s attention, who was visibly piqued at that.</p><p>“A round for the corner table, will you, Phas?” </p><p>Kylo pointedly ignored Hux, wishing he would not disturb him.</p><p>“ - And put Kylo’s refill on my tab, he’s sitting with us tonight.”</p><p>Kylo made no move to give his attention to Hux. “I don’t know what you’re on right now.”</p><p>Hux seemed to be in impenetrable good spirits and Kylo’s melancholy was dismissed and left unacknowledged. “You’re sitting with us tonight,” Hux said, pulling his drink away before he could argue. “We’re celebrating today.”</p><p>Hux baffled him. They’ve been arch-enemies growing up in the local school. When Kylo returned home from the war to nothing, almost everyone he knew had left. Hux, whom he had long thought to have aspired to move into the big city, had instead set up his own local architectural firm. For years, Kylo seethed at Hux’s success and loathed his own lack of, earning himself the reputation of the local drunk.</p><p>He can’t help it if he had such a high tolerance level. </p><p>“We’re not friends, Hux.”</p><p>“You sound like you live at the school playground,” Hux pointedly remarked. Like an adult would. “Now come on. Your drinks are on me.”</p><p>Kylo begrudgingly took his jacket from where it was folded on the bar table and followed Hux to the corner table. There was no telling what had inspired Hux to think he’d join him that night. </p><p>“Rose is coming in a while,” Hux informed. As if Kylo cared for the information.</p><p>Still, as they seated themselves, Kylo couldn’t help but ask, “Is that the girl you’ve been fucking?”</p><p>The redhead flinched but ignored Kylo’s tactlessness. “We’re getting married. It’s her birthday today.”</p><p>“Getting married? How long have you been together for?”</p><p>“Two years, Kylo.”</p><p>“Christ.”</p><p>“Yes, is that so surprising?”</p><p>Kylo told him he didn’t think he was one to settle. The comment seemed to peeve Hux. Kylo wondered if the redhead was rethinking having invited him to the table. </p><p>“You are allowed to move on into the next chapter of your life, Kylo. This isn’t a dick measuring competition. I don’t know why you still think of us as rivals on the school yard.”</p><p>Kylo bottomed his drink, with the intention of leaving. But Hux interjected when two ladies came over to their table. </p><p>“There you are!” Hux made to stand, greeting the short, bubbly-faced woman whom Kylo recognised to be the salon owner from twelfth street. </p><p>Behind her was Rey.</p><p>“Oh, hello, Kylo!” Rose greeted as Hux drew a seat for her. “So nice to see you!”</p><p>Kylo didn’t make the effort to stand to greet either of them. His eyes were glued on Rey who just noticed him. She immediately looked self-conscious.</p><p>Hux drew the next seat for Rey before returning to his place next to Rose on the circular table. “You must be Rey?”</p><p>Kylo watched her avoid his gaze as she nodded primly. “Yes, and you’re Armitage, right?”</p><p>“I go by Armie. Armitage when my beloved is crossed. Hux for people like Kylo,” the redhead attempted in bringing him into the conversation. “Kylo, Rey. Rey, Kylo. I believe you haven’t met.”</p><p>Kylo nodded at her but returned his eyes to his now empty pint. <em> When the fuck was refills coming? </em></p><p>“Rey’s new to town,” Rose chirped in. “I did her hair this morning when I found out.”</p><p>Kylo couldn’t help but glance up to check Rey’s hair. He hadn’t noticed her hair the night he disturbed her place. But her hair looked short, like a nice freshly-cut bob that accentuated her features. She had a nice white blouse on too, he noticed while he afforded himself to look.</p><p>“Where’d you come from?” Hux asked.</p><p>Rey gave vague details, along the lines of three hours away as opposed to the name of the big city she moved from. Rose and Hux had the grace to notice and give her their wishes for her stay in town.</p><p>“It’s always been us around here,” Rose explained. “You’ll eventually get used to the people.”</p><p>“I’m glad to know,” Rey said. </p><p>She didn’t dare glance at Kylo’s way. But eventually she did when Hux redirected the conversation about him.</p><p>“And if you find it hard to meet people, you can always find Kylo in this bar.” Hux meant it as a harmless jab but the implicit message was clear. Rey afforded him a polite grin.</p><p>Kylo, in the meanwhile, chose to ignore his redhead friend, hoping to leave him to his own embarrassing attempts at humour. </p><p>“Does your face hurt?” Rose asked innocently. She looked pained on his behalf. It was a miracle Hux got himself a sweet girl. “Teedo must have lost his senses.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Kylo said. “I deserved it.”</p><p>“Still. Not okay to slash someone’s face.”</p><p>“Thank you, Rose.”</p><p>“Mitaka did a great job,” she further commented just as Phasma came by with their drinks. The bar owner overheard the topic and felt liberal enough to add that Mitaka didn’t fix him up.</p><p>“Oh?” Hux turned to Kylo. “I thought he wasn’t leaving until later this week.”</p><p>Kylo briefly glanced at Rey before focusing his attention on his newly-refilled pint. “I thought so too. Fella ran away with my money and no trace of where he left to.”</p><p>It was then that Rey chimed in the conversation. “What did he owe you for?”</p><p>Kylo avoided her eyes as he helped himself to his drink.</p><p>“Mitaka worked for their family’s auto repair store,” Rose supplied. </p><p>“Two months in and the worst case robbery occurred because the man forgot to lock up,” Hux added, eager to fill in the details for Rey. “Kylo lost everything he came back for.”</p><p>“I’m still here, Hux.”</p><p>“One can sympathise.”</p><p>It was Kylo’s turn to feel Rey’s gaze on him. He barely glanced up at her.</p><p>“So you’re a veteran?” She asked.</p><p>“There’s nothing else I can contribute to the country,” He confirmed for her. <em> Except his drinking money </em>. He refrained from calling for another refill when his pint was only a quarter left full.</p><p>The conversation thankfully shifted gears to the birthday celebrant and Rose basked in the attention of the humble gathering. Kylo could sit back at last and be a passive participant of the conversation.</p><p>When it was time to go home, the four of them parted at the bar entrance, Rose eagerly kissing Rey’s cheeks and promising to hang again soon. Kylo merely watched from behind until Hux exchanged goodbyes with him too before the latter escorted his beau away. </p><p>When it was just the two of them left, Rey wrapped her coat tighter around her before affording a look at Kylo’s way. “Well, goodbye then.”</p><p>“Let me walk you home.” It was a short walk but it was dark nonetheless. Mitaka’s former place was a few turns away from the bar, the reason why Kylo was able to crash at his place frequently before Rey moved in.</p><p>“You don’t have a car?”</p><p>“I never drive when I’m on the way to the bar,” he said. “For obvious reasons.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>They walk side by side in the quiet of the night. The street lights were barely illuminating their pathways. The silence was awkward for him, so he two-fingered a fresh cigarette from his shirt pocket and perched it between his lips as he fished for his lighter.</p><p>He noticed Rey’s side-glance. </p><p>“Did you want one too?”</p><p>“I hate smoking.”</p><p>Kylo hesitated, his hand halfway at lighting his cigarette. “Do you mind then?”</p><p>“You don’t have to walk me if you want to smoke,” she candidly said. Kylo watched her as she kept her gaze in front of her, with steely determination. The facade faltered for a fraction after. “My fiance hated smoking.”</p><p>The revelation set a heavy load on his chest. He proceeded to keep his lighter reluctantly, followed by his unlit cigarette. It earned him another side-glance from her.</p><p>“He sounds fun,” he couldn’t help but murmur spitefully.</p><p>“He was, yes.”</p><p>“Did he know about my visit?”</p><p>“You make it sound like infidelity.”</p><p>“Not what I asked.”</p><p>“He’s dead,” Rey said. She avoided his heavy gaze on her this time. </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Rey didn’t reply so they walked on in silence. But Kylo’s restless hands were too distracting not to notice so she spoke in turn. “I’m sorry about your repair shop. Must’ve been hard.”</p><p>For a moment their eyes locked on each other. Kylo tacitly explained it was his only source of income; that the damage was heavy but he was still earning from the remains of it. Mitaka was supposed to earn back what was lost but in a small town like theirs one can only give so much back as penance. </p><p>Rey nodded in understanding. </p><p>“I could ask my friend if he’s still in contact with Mitaka,” she offered, not looking at him. “He helped me find the place after all.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Kylo sighed. “It wouldn’t make a difference with or without him. Let the past die, perhaps.”</p><p>Rey nodded, her thoughts fleeting back to her dead fiance. Kylo’s presence next to her was a fresh change in pace: for a long time she’d been walking alone. She thought her hyperawareness of her loneliness was just the result of her mourning in the city her fiance died in. Moving away should have been the solution but if anything, it only recemented her hyper-awareness for how terribly alone she’s been. They walked on a few more steps in mutual silence until they were in front of her doorstep.</p><p>“Thank you, Kylo - “</p><p>“I want to start anew -” he interjected at the same time as her. He had the grace to look momentarily abashed. “I’m sorry. I just kept on thinking of the messed up start we got on.”</p><p>“Right,” Rey agreed. “Do you want to come in then?” Before Kylo could eagerly agree, she went on to add that she didn’t have drinks. Just water and some probably expired tea bags; that she might have some juice left. </p><p>“I’m ok if you’re ok with that.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>The two of them knew what they were getting into: the result of buzzed confidence coupled with gnawing loneliness. They barely stepped inside when Rey had her arms around him, pulling his mouth to hers. They stumbled their way to her room, feeling up the other as much as they could before he was stripping her off her clothes and her with his.</p><p>He lunged for her mouth like he found his oasis. And even in his inebriated state, he could identify the needy grasp she had on him. She wasn’t just driven by lust, but a deeper need for something to hold on to. And perhaps the same could be said with the way he cupped her face to kiss her ardently. He wanted to do so on the first night they met.</p><p>When he felt her hands stroke him below, he cursed. “I don’t have a condom.”</p><p>He felt her freeze beneath her, the only thing breaking their silence was their heavy breathing. The muted look on her face signalled to him that she didn’t have one with her either. </p><p>They lay together in mutual exasperation, him holding himself above her as they rested their foreheads against each other, exchanging breaths. Rey’s arms clutched tightly around his smooth long back and buried her face in his neck. She asked quietly if he could rub against her instead. He agreed by stealing a kiss from her lips. </p><p>He pushed up and made quick work of disposing her panty, kissing up her bare thighs. He didn’t waste any time burying his face in her. The move was unexpected with the way she gasped and clutched onto his hair. Though surprising, she eventually felt herself rolling her hips up to grind up into his face, soft melodious sighs of Kylo’s name to encourage him as she chased the high he was setting her up for.</p><p>When he broke away, she mewled helplessly, only to be shushed gently when he climbed back up to conquer her mouth. She tasted herself in his tongue and the idea should have repulsed her but instead she welcomed it. She didn’t let him break away this time, holding him firmly against her as he positioned his cock against the lips of her cunt. He didn’t penetrate her but he rocked gently until the friction was tantalising. He picked up his pace, encouraged by her sweet moans against his ear, and the way the lips of her cunt felt against his length. His large hand cupped the back of her head, while the other squeezed her breast.</p><p>“Kylo, I need - “</p><p>She was barely articulate as he moved his hand to rub the head of his cock against her clit, before replacing it with his thumb and working her to completion. She came with a desperate gasp, a mewling mess beneath him. He couldn’t get enough of how flushed she looked at that instant. He bent down to kiss her lips, then each of her breasts before pushing up above her to work himself to completion next.</p><p>His grip on himself was tight. He forced himself to keep his eyes open, to capture every moment: him jerking himself above her, knees on either side of her waist, Rey’s eyes watching him work himself until he came on her bare stomach. Kylo fell with a grunt, embracing Rey into his chest, nevermind the warm sticky mess between them.</p><p>His face lay between her bare breast as she fell asleep beneath him, her dainty arms still wrapped around him. It was nice to be in someone’s arms. </p><p>He thought about what he could have. The things he wanted have always been taken away from him - whether deliberately by people or by fate's cruelty. For so long he didn't dare hope that he could have one good thing in his life. But as he lay on her, hearing her heartbeat slow down, and smelling the tanginess of their sweat combined, he started to think that maybe he could have something good too.</p><p>The silence was soon replaced with the rattling of her window blinds. He shifted a bit to move but her arms only tightened around him.</p><p>“I’ll be back,” he whispered to her in the night. </p><p>It was dark and the moonlight outside barely illuminated her face. But he could see her uncertain look as she looked up at him through her sleep-dazed eyes. </p><p>He kissed her lips then her nose as he tried again, “It’s just the window. It’s open.”</p><p>Rey blinked up at him and for a moment he thought she wasn’t going to let him go.</p><p>But then her arms slackened around him and he made quick work of getting up to seal the window fully until the wind no longer rattled the curtain blinds. He returned to her in the bed, enveloping her in his arms, kissing her from behind and breathing in the smell of her hair, as they finally let slumber take over the both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>